1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a coin-operated purified water dispensing device that accurately measures and dispenses a given amount of water by hydraulic action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of United States Patents that was conducted prior to the filing of this disclosure located the following United States Patents in the general field of this invention:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Date of Issue ______________________________________ Van der Plas 2,358,268 09-12-44 Little 2,617,510 11-11-52 Loebel 3,074,216 01-22-63 McAbee 3,221,859 12-07-65 Young 3,565,228 02-23-71 ______________________________________
The field of search included Class/sub-class 62/389, 222/2,442, 453, 194/2,13,43, Des. 20/1,4.
Most conventional purified water dispensing machines have means in fluid communication with an external pressurized water source that supplies the water to be purified and dispensed. The pressure provided by such external sources varies substantially from time to time. Moreover, the internal resistance of a conventional machine's purifying system will increase with use. Thus, conventional machines do not vend the proper volume of water on a regular basis unless they are continually adjusted. Such adjustments are difficult to make and are expensive as well, in view of their frequency. To allow for the vending errors that are a product of line pressure fluctuations and internal resistance buildup, the manufacturers of conventional machines simply set such machines so that they will dispense more than their stated measure. Thus, a machine having a stated measure of one gallon per vend may dispense one and one tenths gallons to insure that at least the stated measure will be dispensed. Accordingly, the containers into which the water is dispensed will often overflow in the presence of the consumer. Not only does this form of waste displease the average consumer but such overflow also necessitates the provision of a drain to handle the wasted water.
Many conventional machines rely upon sophisticated electronic circuitry to measure and dispense water. Unfortunately, these electrical machines not only fail to adequately compensate for pressure fluctuation and pressure drop, but they also limit vending flow rate, increase the initial cost of the machine, and give rise to continual repair bills as the machines malfunction from time to time.
Accordingly, there is a need for a purified water dispensing machine that does not consume expensive electrical power as do the earlier machines.
Moreover, there is a need for a smaller machine so that expensive floor space can be used in a more optimal manner. A clear need further exists for a machine that does not require pressure or flow regulators and which need not be connected to a drain.
An improved machine would also dispense water at a much faster rate than the machines of the prior art. The preferred machine would be devoid of electrical apparatus such as switches, changers, solenoid valves, and the like, which devices are subject to corrosion and pitting.
A machine that would overcome the limitations of earlier machines does not appear in the prior art.